Nephalem of Gremory: Lemon Series
by SlashFan2018
Summary: This is a collection of lemons between Roxas Gremory and the members of his ever-growing harem. Lemon side-story of 'Nephalem of Gremory'. Rated M for Lemons/Language.
1. Penemue

**Anything you recognise Isn't mine.**

A silver transportation-circle opened up in a dark, nondescript alleyway, meaning that no person would look once, let alone twice, down it.

The perfect place for a Devil (or, to be more specific, a Nephalem) to pop out of a transportation-circle unnoticed, and slip into the crowds of humans going about their daily lives.

Roxas Gremory, clad in casual attire (black jeans with silver chain drooping down over the left side, white Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt on it, black leather jacket, red sneakers with white laces) walked out of the alleyway and along the pavement, garnering no attention (apart from some people who looked twice at his radiant silver hair, and a few females who looked upon his attractive form with interest) from anyone.

After a few minutes of walking, Roxas turned a corner down a road, and after a few seconds, turned through a gate into a car park, where there were several parked cars. In front of the car park (or behind it, it was honestly a matter of perspective) there was a large, modern-looking building. If the common passer-by were to look upon the building, they would probably assume that it was a film studio.

And they would be right. This studio, which Roxas owned (or rather, Roxas owned the company (RoxPorn, which was a subsidiary of RoxStudios, a film studio that Roxas also owned) by the way, did indeed, shoot films.

To be more accurate, porn films. Or porn videos, whatever term you prefer.

Or to be even more accurate, porn of any kind. Both porn videos and still pictures. Which were distributed either online or in magazines. Which both made great amounts of money, which was good for everyone involved.

Roxas entered the building through the main entrance, and saw the receptionist, who was an average-looking woman with dyed-grey hair that went down to her shoulders and blue eyes. She looked up and seemed to start slightly at the sight of Roxas.

"Oh, good morning, Roxas." the receptionist, whose name was Sarah, greeted him. "Would you like me to inform Ms. Agrat that you're here?"

"Sure thing, Sarah." Roxas replied, taking a seat as Sarah picked up a phone. After a few minutes, Penemue, Roxas' third wife and the one who headed Roxas' porn company (he was the overall head of the conglomerate known as RoxCorp, which RoxPorn was a part of, though Penemue was the one who made most of the decisions regarding how RoxPorn operated), walked through a doorway and smiled at the sight of Roxas.

Her outfit consisted of a simple dark grey dress shirt that strained against her enormous bust (even with the top three buttons of it being undone, which showed a small but certainly noticeable hint of the top part of a black lingerie set that Roxas had brought her for their fifth anniversary. Which, in turn, did little to hide her enormous cleavage) and simple black miniskirt that barely reached mid-thigh. Along with that, she wore a pair of black sheer stockings that reached up to just a few inches below where her mini-skirt stopped, which only made her legs more delectable to any man (and most women) who looked at them. The look was only enhanced by her stiletto heels (fuck knows how ANYONE walked in those)

Trailing slightly behind her and to her right was her Vice-President and friend, Tearju Lunatique, a Fallen Angel who was about the same age as Penemue.

Tearju, like most female Fallen Angels, was extremely beautiful. She was a few inches below Penemue in height, and had long blonde hair. She had green eyes, which were behind a pair of glasses. She wore a black suit and skirt, as well as a white under-skirt with high collar and green brooch.

"Hey, Roxas." Penemue greeted her husband, who stood up when he saw her approaching. "Here on one of your visits, are you?"

"Damn right." Roxas replied. "I mean I haven't got anything else to do, so why not come and visit my sexy wife?"

"You're so sweet." Penemue replied, accepting Roxas' kiss, and taking his hand in hers. "Say." she leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "Fancy coming with me to watch some of the scenes being shot?"

"I'd like nothing better." Roxas replied, shuddering slightly from his Fallen Angel/Sex Demon wife's hot breath on his neck and ear. "Let's go now."

Penemue grinned, and led Roxas into one of the studios. In the first one, there was a scene being shot that showed a good-looking mature woman with black hair that went down to her hips. Her eyes were closed in contentment as she slowly sucked off a big, muscular-looking guy with a pretty big dick. The bona fide MILF slowly pulled back, letting the guy's cock leave her mouth with a 'pop'.

She lay back on the bed that the scene was being shot on, and beckoned to the man, while spreading her legs. The guy grinned, and immediately came forward to stick his dick right inside her, and begin thrusting.

"I always enjoy watching Lola." Penemue remarked, quietly, to Roxas. "Always gives me ideas of things I can do with you~" Brushing her hand across Roxas' crotch (which was already beginning to bulge slightly), Penemue led Roxas into the next studio, which was very dimly lit.

A naked, skinny guy who didn't have any particularly impressive features was tied with ropes onto a large bed, and there was a woman stood next to him with grey hair tied up into a bun, brown eyes and an immense bust. She was dressed head to foot in tight black leather, and held a flogger in her hand, which she was using to tease the guy's cock. Roxas also noticed a large black strap-on fastened to her.

"Hehe." Penemue softly giggled, rubbing her legs together as the woman got onto the bed, roughly spread the guy's legs with her hands, and inserted into his ass with the strap-on. "Meiko was always a kinky girl. Helps that she's damn popular, for someone as young as she is."

"Just like you." Roxas muttered in reply, as he watched the tied-down guy getting pegged to hell by the previously named Meiko. "Azazel told me how you loved watching porn. Even when you were as young as 10. Which I get is pretty old, by the standards of when Sex Demons start puberty, but still..."

"Well with him as a father and Agrat as a mother, well..." Penemue shrugged, before trailing off and she continuing to walk into a third studio (with Roxas following, and failing miserably to conceal the bulge in his pants), where a scene was evidently finishing shooting.

A voluptuous young blonde woman in her early-twenties was getting fucked by three different guys with really large cocks: one was in her pussy, the other in her ass and the third in her mouth.

As Penemue actually took hold of Roxas' hand and guided it under her skirt so he could play with her pussy under her panties, all three guys pulled out of the woman and came, at around about the same time, all over her body, while she just moaned and took it. Roxas watched as she caught one of the loads in her mouth, and swallowed it, right there and then.

"And cut!" one of the cameramen, who had his dick out through his jeans and was jacking off to the scene he was filming, shouted, as he stopped the recording. "That was fucking hot. And amazing."

"It's also lunchtime." The woman, still covered in cum, sat up. "Maybe I can get something to eat to go along with that cum you gave me~" she remarked, sending a flirty wink at the guy whose load she caught, before walking off.

"Let's go ourselves, Roxas." Penemue whispered to him as the studio began to clear out. They left the studio through the doors, and Roxas found himself being led down a corridor by his hot purple-haired wife.

After a few minutes, they reached Penemue's office, where she opened the door and allowed Roxas to walk in before walking in herself, and shutting and locking the door behind the pair of them.

It was less than a second between the time that the door to Penemue's office was locked and the time Penemue closed the distance between herself and Roxas in a single step, before she proceeded to wrap her arms around her husband, with one hand aand press her lips hotly against his.

"Hmm~" Roxas moaned, as he wrapped his arms around Penemue in turn and meet her kiss. "You're so fucking hot in that outfit, Pen." he remarked, though his voice was slightly muffled.

"Thank you~" Penemue grinned, pulling back and licking her lips. "You picked this outfit for me yourself, so of course you're gonna want it to be hot. Not that I mind at all, of course."

"Damn right." Roxas replied. "Now how about you take that outfit off, nice and slow?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Penemue smiled, stepping back and playfully pushing Roxas so he was sat on one of the chairs in her office.

Penemue then began to slowly undo the buttons on her shirt, revealing more and more of her incredible body with each button she undid. By how Roxas was staring at her as if she was the last thing on Earth, he was liking it.

Which was good. Because she loved stripping for him.

Once all the buttons of her dress shirt came off, Penemue tossed it right off her body into a corner, and walked slowly towards Roxas, before kneeling down, which gave her husband the chance to see her black lacy bra on her body.

Without uttering a single word, Penemue dropped to her knees and began deftly undoing Roxas' pants, as she had done so many times in the past. After pulling his boxers down, her Nephalem husband's cock burst from his restraints, actually smacking her in the face, which only got her to smile.

"Oh, my~" she whispered. "You really are excited for this, aren't you?"

"Damn right." Roxas whispered in reply. "I mean you took me to watch porn being shot, groped my crotch and made me fucking finger you!"

"That was the plan~" Penemue replied, winking as she took Roxas' cock in one hand and began slowly stroking it. She then placed Roxas' cock in her mouth and began sucking on the tip, while stroking the rest with her hand.

"Hmm~" Roxas moaned, letting his head loll back from the pleasure of the Fallen Angel/Succubus Hybrid doing her work on him. "So good, Pen."

"Hehe." Penemue, with Roxas' cock still in her mouth, giggled. "Good to know, my love." She continued sucking and stroking, while reaching behind herself with her other hand and beginning to undo her bra.

After a couple of seconds, it came undone, and it fell to the ground, revealing her enormous breasts, which she immediately used to submerge Roxas' cock and begin rocking them up and down on his cock.

"Fuck...!" Roxas groaned, pre-cum beginning to leak from his cock from the pleasure of his cock being in contact on all sides from the two enormous, soft melons that were Penemue Agrat's breasts. He clenched the arms of the chair he was sat in from the pleasure he was feeling, and groaned even louder as Penemue started flicking her tongue over the tip of Roxas' cock, which poked out from the valley of perfection between her tits.

"So good...!" Roxas groaned, his hips jerking subconsciously. "Gonna... cum...!" And just like that, his hips bucked one last time, and he let out the first large load of the day, all over his third wife's enormous rack, staining it white.

"Nice." Penemue simply said, as she picked up a bit of Roxas' cum with one finger and sucked on it, swallowing his cum. "As tasty as usual, Roxas~" she added, before doing the same with all of the cum on her tits. "Now." she stood up, and walked over to her desk, before bending over it. "You can't be the only one to have all the pleasure, now can you?"

Roxas merely smirked as he stood up, walked over to his topless wife and pushed her down so her chest was flat on the desk, before lifting up her skirt. He took a second to admire the thong that she was wearing, and how it complimented her incredible ass, before he raised his hand and delivered a sharp slap to it.

"Oh!" Penemue yelped in surprise. "Want to play rough, now do we?"

"Damn right." Roxas growled, his voice low. He grabbed Penemue's thong and pushed it aside, revealing her pussy and asshole (the former of which was pretty damn wet). Immediately, he stuck two of his fingers into the pussy he'd fucked so many times, and started roughly fingering his Succubus wife.

"HMMM~!" Penemue moaned. "That's good, Roxas~"

"Yeah, I know you like this." Roxas remarked, adding a third finger into Penemue's pussy and continuing to finger her. "Along with a few other things you like." he pulled his hand out of his third wife's pussy and stuck the three fingers that had been in her pussy in his wife's out.

Instantly, Penemue began sucking on Roxas' digits, and gave a low moan of appreciation of how good her inner juices tasted (as a Succubus, this sort of thing was par for the course. It was all a part of their biology, which was designed (if one used a very loose definition of the word) to help seduce potential lovers).

"Yeah, you fucking like that?" Roxas asked, as he grasped his cock in his other hand and prepared to enter his wife's wet snatch. "You want more?"

"Oh, fuck yes!" Penemue replied. "I want more, Roxas. Please~"

"Well, then." Roxas grinned, as he thrust forward and slammed his entire length inside Penemue's waiting pussy. "You asked for it." Roxas immediately began thrusting, balls-deep and at a very quick pace, into Pen's pussy, with the moans and groans of the purple-haired beauty on the end of his cock being music to his ears.

"OHH~ FUCK!" Penemue shouted, her eight Fallen Angel wings and two Succubus tails reflexively sprouting out of her body. "ROXAS~ I FUCKING LOVE IT!"

"Good." Roxas replied, his hands snaking under Penemue's huge breasts from where they were currently at, and squeezing them roughly. "Because it's time for you to be on the receiving end of a good fucking. Not that I didn't mind being on bottom on our wedding night, or anything."

"HMM~" Penemue moaned loudly from Roxas squeezing her gigantic orbs of flesh, pinching her nipples so hard that they leaked a bit of Succubus milk and just slapping her breasts around, while all the time he thrust into her aching pussy with the speed and forcefulness of a fully-loaded train crashing into a brick wall at full-speed.

If not even more than that.

"Come on, Pen." Roxas growled, gently nibbling on Penemue's ear. "Make like the sluts that work under you and fucking moan louder. I know you can do it better than that."

"AHHN~" Penemue moaned, as Roxas slowed down his thrusting slightly, but seemed to up the force of which his thrusts were at, making her jolt forward with every time his hips slapped against hers. "AHH! AHH! AHH! SO! FUCKING! GOOD! ROXAS~!"

"Yeah, that's it." Roxas replied, grinning as he continued doing what he was doing. "And you're gonna fucking take my load once I cum inside you, you hear?"

"YES!" was all Penemue could shout out in reply.

"Good girl." Roxas replied, as all it took were a few more thrusts for him to eventually shoot his second load into Pen's body, through her tight, wet pussy which immediately sucked up every drop of the cum that left his cock.

"Oohhh~" Penemue moaned, as she flopped on the desk. "That was amazing, Roxas."

"That it was, my love." Roxas replied, reaching forward and quickly removing Penemue's skirt and thong. "You fancy some more fun?"

"S-sure." Penemue replied, as she allowed herself to be pulled onto the sofa in front of her desk by Roxas, while reflexively straddling him. "Though the lunch break's only an hour."

"That's more than enough time." Roxas grinned, as he thrust back into Penemue's pussy again, this time from below.

 **Hey there, pervs. I'm pretty sure this series is just self-explanatory, since I've already done a series just like this, but for RWG.**

 **About RoxCorp. Yes, I know it's an unorigional-as-all-fuck name, but if people accept the idea of WayneCorp (or Wayne Enterprises, or whatever the fuck you wanna call it) or LexCorp being a thing, then I see no reason why Roxas can't own a conglomerate corporation that includes a porn company, a hotel chain, a record company, a film studio, a PMC, a motor company, a tech company and a pharmaceutical company that's also named after him.**

 **Second lemon will probably be a Rias/Akeno threesome, but if you want to make requests for potential fuck-sessions for Roxas (keep them to members of his harem pls), I'm more than happy to hear them.**

 **The next Red Vampiric Dragon chapter should be out soon, for anyone who's wondering.**


	2. Akeno

**Lemon takes place just before the last scene of Chapter 32.**

 **Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

It was a couple of days after the Rating Game between Roxas and Raven. For the past couple of days, Roxas had been encouraged by Grayfia, Venelana and Zeoticus to stay in the Gremory Manor, in order to keep him from over-exerting himself as his body healed from the Rating Game.

However, when Roxas heard a report coming in about a gang of Stray Devils gathering on the border between the Gremory and Zepar territories, he had elected to go out and take care of them himself, on his own, in order to stretch his legs. And his arms. And the rest of his body, really.

Either way, Roxas was in the middle of a crowd of Stray Devils, fighting them off with Clarent Galatine and looking damn stylish while doing it. He slashed at one of the Stray Devils approaching him, cutting it in half, turned around just in time to bisect another of the monsters, and jumped into the air to avoid a huge ball of acid that another of the beasts shot at him out of their mouth.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that." Roxas mocked the runaways, smirking as he floated on his ten Nephalem wings above the beasts. With what seemed to be the gang's leader snarling at him, all the Stray Devils in the area shot into the air in a bloodthirsty attempt to take Roxas down. However, Roxas simply de-summoned Clarent Galatine and created a whip out of his Power of Twilight in his hand, and span it around his body at speed, stopping every one of the beasts that attempted to take a chunk out of him in their tracks, and sending them to the ground. All of them writhed in agony from being smacked around by such a powerful force, which only made Roxas smirk.

"You like that, huh?" he asked, a grin appearing on his face as he dispelled the Twilight whip, and pointed his open palm at the ground, where a large silver magic-circle appeared. "Well there's more where that came from. I can do this all day!"

Right on cue, several pillars of ice appeared from inside the magic-circle. These pillars had spiky points on the end, and they shot up, impaling each and every one of the downed Stray Devils, killing all of them and leaving a very messy, icy monument to what happens when you become a Stray Devil in the field that Roxas was in, as he landed in front of what he had created, and looked behind him.

"But unfortunately, I'm on a bit of a tight schedule." Roxas remarked to the deceased Stray Devils as he walked over to the icy spikes he'd made (which were already beginning to melt). "I mean, I'm not really, I can just generally fuck around until my peerage and I head home in a couple of weeks, but you know what I mean."

"I very much doubt they'd know what you mean, Roxas." the silver Nephalem heard a certain cold female voice right behind him. "Since they're dead, and can't hear you."

Roxas started, and slowly turned around (while blinking) to see Grayfia standing behind him, looking none too pleased that her older son had decided to sneak out, even if it was for the purpose of killing a few Stray Devils.

"True, Mom." Roxas replied, facing her. "Hey, by the way."

"You're also supposed to be back home, where you can recover from the injuries you had." Grayfia replied, stepping towards Roxas and grabbing him by the arm. "Or have you forgotten?"

"No, I didn't." Roxas replied. "But no-one was there except me when the report for these fuckers" he gestured his head towards the Stray Devils, who were now lying in a puddle of watery blood, as the ice had completely melted, as he spoke "came in. If there was someone else there, I would've hung back and let them go."

Grayfia sighed.

"Alright, that's acceptable." she replied. "Regardless. Please come back with me so you can actually relax."

"Fine, fine." Roxas conceded, as Grayfia proceeded to transport both herself and Roxas back to the main foyer of the Gremory Manor. As soon as they stepped out of the transportation-circle, Grayfia let go of Roxas and left, presumably to go find another maid to chew out for some minor infraction.

Roxas watched his mother leave, while mentally appreciating how attractive the maid outfit Grayfia wore made her look, and once she was out of sight, Roxas decided to take his mother's advice, and head up to his bedroom. He was still clean, and didn't need anything like a change of clothes or a shower or anything, but since he had very little to do, he just decided to go up to his room and relax, and maybe ask one of the servants around the place to bring him something to eat if he ever got peckish later.

When Roxas reached the first floor of the manor, which was the floor his bedroom was on, he began walking towards his room, and to his surprise, saw Akeno walking down the hallway, dressed in a red bodycon dress that went down to around mid-thigh, along with a white scarf around her neck. Her hair was undone from its usual orange ribbon, and just ran down her back like a gorgeous ebony waterfall.

"Hi, Akeno." Roxas greeted his black-haired Bishop. "I heard you were back from hospital after the Rating Game but I never saw you. "You doing okay?"

"I'm good, Roxas." Akeno smiled gently at her King. "I'm sure you're doing better than me. After all, you were the one that won the Rating Game."

"I was." Roxas replied, calmly. "Couldn't have done it without you or the rest of my peerage, though. Takes more than just me to do a lot of things, you know."

Akeno giggled as she took a step forward towards Roxas, who appreciated how perfectly her dress accentuated her body. Her gigantic breasts, slim waist and wide hips, added on to her long black ponytail, warm eyes, and lack of blemishes on her body, she was a Yamato Nadeshiko through and through.

"Oh, I know." she replied. "I know from experience that it takes more than just you to do a lot of things, Roxas~" She leaned forward, her boobs bouncing slightly inside her dress. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"You know I do." Roxas replied, reaching out and wrapping an arm around Akeno to pull her closer to him. "You fancy a bit of fun right now, if you don't have anything else to do? I'll make it as hardcore as you want~" he added the last bit in a whisper, blowing hot air onto Akeno's neck.

The daughter of Baraqiel and Shuri shuddered from how turned on she suddenly got from Roxas' words. She giggled, and whispered into her King's ear in return.

"Hehe. I would love to, Roxas~" she replied, even nibbling on her King's ear for a second after she confirmed what she wanted.

"Good girl." Roxas replied. "And by the way, once we get into the bedroom, it's Sir, not Roxas. Master is also acceptable."

Akeno simply nodded as Roxas pulled Akeno into his bedroom and began kissing her without a second's hesitation. She wrapped her arms around Roxas' back as the kiss intensified, while Roxas pushed the door to his bedroom shut and magically locked it, before moving his hands down to Akeno's creamy thighs. He took hold of her dress, and made to begin lifting it up, but however, Akeno pulled away and stopped him.

"Let me, Sir." she whispered, before stepping away from Roxas, who barely managed to stop himself from breaking out into a smirk from how easily Akeno slipped into her submissive role.

Akeno reached behind her and unzipped her dress, then let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it. All she wore in the way of undergarments was a skimpy-looking black thong that was so small, and covered so little, it might as well have not been there at all. Her huge breasts (Roxas could count the number of women who had bigger breasts than Akeno on two hands with fingers to spare) bounced with every small movement she made, almost as if they were inviting Roxas to go over to her and dominate her.

Which he would definitely be doing soon…

"Very nice." Roxas remarked, pulling off his shirt and smiling at Akeno. "I like that a lot. You gonna take it off?"

"Of course, Sir." Akeno replied, bending down and pulling her thong down. Roxas watched, a smirk on his face, as she did so, before kicking her panties into a corner along with her dress, and standing before her King. "You like your Bishop's body?"

"Fuck yeah I do." Roxas replied, as he opened a magic-circle and reached into it. "Hmm. Now let's see what I'm going to dominate you with today."

The first thing Roxas pulled out of the magic-circle (which was linked to the inside of the sex dungeon that had been built inside Roxas' villa back in the human world) was four pairs of leather cuffs that were linked together by adjustable straps

Akeno let out a low sigh as she felt her libido going through the roof at the sight of the cuffs, and still higher as Roxas reached into the magic-circle again and pulled out a silk blindfold, along with a spiked leather collar with a chain attached to it. The part-Fallen found herself unconsciously rubbing her legs together from how horny she was getting, something that didn't go unnoticed by Roxas.

"Heh." he chuckled. "I can see you're wet already, Akeno."

"O-only for you, sir." Akeno replied, licking her lips as Roxas pulled out a flogger, a device made out of a handle with several soft leather straps attached to the end of it, as well as a butt-plug and a pussy-plug (both of which were pink), with the revelation of these three devices only making Akeno even more horny.

"And here I thought your sex drive actually had limits." Roxas remarked, taking a step towards Akeno after he tossed all the implements but the collar and blindfold onto the bed. "You want to pleasure me?"

"I-I'd like nothing more." Akeno replied. "M-Master." she added, as Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Good." Roxas replied, fastening the collar around Akeno's neck and pulling the chain in order to get her to walk closer to him, where he then fastened the blindfold onto her eyes, adjusting it to make sure that she couldn't see a thing. "On your knees, hands behind your back, and don't move an inch until I say so."

Akeno immediately obeyed her King's command, dropping to her knees and placing her hands behind her back. She stayed still and silent as Roxas, who dropped the chain in front of Akeno, undid his pants and threw them aside, while doing the same with his boxers, leaving him totally naked as well. Once he was done, he picked up the chain, wrapped it around his hand a couple of times, and tugged it, pulling Akeno closer to him.

"You want to please your Master, Akeno?" Roxas remarked, taking his dick in his other hand and gently smacking Akeno in the face with it. "Do it. Mouth only."

"Y-yes Sir." Akeno replied submissively. Keeping her hands behind her back, she opened her mouth and slowly leaned forward, closing her lips around her King's dick when it went in far enough. After waiting for a second, she began bobbing her head back and forth, gently humming as she allowed the smell of Roxas' cock, which was stronger than ever, to overwhelm her as she covered said cock in a thin layer of her own saliva.

As she did this, Akeno used her tongue to caress Roxas' cock, particularly the front two out of his eleven and a half inches, as it travelled in and out of her mouth. Mentally smiling as Roxas gave a low, pleasured moan, Akeno continued her work on Roxas' dick, turning the inside of her mouth into a mini-vacuum as she sucked.

"Fuck, that's good." Roxas praised the blindfolded Akeno, reaching down and rubbing her hair. "You've improved a lot over the three or so years you've been a lover of mine, Akeno."

Akeno blushed from her King's praise, and continued to suck Roxas off, even thrusting her head forward, taking all of Roxas' member into her mouth and down her throat, holding it there for a few seconds, with the smell and taste of his dick (which was stronger than ever), and the sound of Roxas' moans of pleasure being the only things she experienced. As Roxas pulled back, taking his dick out of her mouth, Akeno unconsciously let out a small "Pwah!" sound, and panted as Roxas addressed her again.

"You like to take your King's cock that deep, huh?" Roxas asked of his Bishop, reaching down and grabbing onto a clump of her hair behind her head. "Do you?"

"I do, Master." Akeno replied, through her panting. "I like nothing better than to take your dick in my mouth and be made to please it. It reminds me of my place, under you."

"Well when you say it like that…" Roxas remarked, his voice low, as he dropped the chain of Akeno's collar, and pulled Akeno towards him by her hair, while forcing her mouth open with his other hand and thrusting right into her mouth. "Then you'll appreciate me face-fucking you until I cum right down your dirty throat."

"HMM~!" Akeno moaned as Roxas did just that, thrusting back and forth into her mouth, using her purely for his own pleasure and holding her in place so she couldn't escape, even if she wanted to. It took Roxas barely half a minute before hot ropes of cum began shooting out of his cock, and directly into Akeno's mouth, travelling down her throat and staining the inside of her mouth white.

After Roxas stopped blowing his load into his Bishop's mouth, he pulled out, picked up the chain of Akeno's collar, and tugged it to bring her to her feet, as he used his other hand to force Akeno's mouth open and look at the mess of cum and saliva he'd created inside her mouth.

"What a pretty sight I've created." Roxas smirked, before closing Akeno's mouth (where she swallowed the remnants of his cum and her saliva). "Now. Follow me, slut." Roxas then proceeded to walk over to his bed, with Akeno obediently following him.

"On the bed." Roxas ordered of his Bishop. "On your front." Akeno obeyed instantly, lying on her front and not offering any resistance as Roxas fastened one of her wrists into the cuffs that he'd procured earlier, and attached the other end of the cuffs to one of the posts that made up the frame of his bed. She also did nothing to stop Roxas doing the same to her other wrist, and both her ankles, knowing that she couldn't move, and Roxas was free to do whatever he wanted to her, and however he wanted.

Akeno took in a sharp breath as Roxas spread both her ass-cheeks with one hand, and pushed the butt-plug he had grabbed earlier right into her ass, groping said ass-cheeks for a second before he let go. A couple of seconds later, Akeno had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning in pleasure while Roxas pushed the pussy-plug into her cunt. Ironically, the pussy-plug covered up more of her sopping-wet vagina than the thong she had been wearing earlier.

Even while biting down on her lip, Akeno had to moan out loud when both the butt-plug and the pussy-plug began vibrating, with moderate intensity, inside her asshole and pussy, respectively. Those moans turned to a shriek when Roxas brought the flogger (which he had quietly picked up while remotely activating the vibration function of the two plugs inside his black-haired Bishop) down on Akeno's back.

"You like that, Akeno?" Roxas asked, idly stroking her back with the flogger he held in his hand. "Make sure to count every time I hit your back. Got it."

"Yes sir!" Akeno cried, her libido going insane in anticipation of the next hit, on top of the vibrating pussy and butt-plugs. "O-one!" Roxas smirked, and after about ten seconds, brought the flogger down onto Akeno's back, slightly lower than he'd done it the first time. "Two!"

Roxas continued to hit Akeno over the back with the flogger, pausing for several seconds after Akeno counted to let her pain begin dying down, before he hit her again to jack the pain (which he knew she got off on) up again.

"T-twelve~!" Akeno cried out as Roxas brought down the flogger for the twelfth time in two minutes. "R-Roxas- OHHH, FUCK!"

When she spoke his name, Roxas used the little remote that came with the butt and pussy-plugs to increase the intensity of their vibrations inside Akeno's ass and pussy to the max. These vibrations were so strong that Akeno found herself screaming and writhing in her restraints, with her first orgasm fast approaching. Right as she found herself beginning to cum, Roxas turned off the plugs entirely, stopping them from vibrating and pleasuring Akeno, ruining her orgasm completely.

Akeno lay, collared, blinded and shuddering on Roxas' bed, her juices leaking onto the sheets, Roxas stepped over to her and roughly grabbed her face, turning it (though she couldn't see him through her blindfold) towards him.

"I told you before we came in here, you disobedient bitch." Roxas coldly stated to Akeno. "You address me as Sir or Master only." Roxas then spat on Akeno's face before suddenly turning up the vibration on the butt and pussy plugs to the max, making Akeno scream and writhe in her restraints again for a moment before he turned them off. "Now tell me. What do you address me as?"

"S-Sir!" Akeno cried, tears beginning to roll down her face from the intensity of how hard Roxas was giving it to her. "Or Master! I'm so sorry, Mas-" she shrieked again as Roxas hit her again with the flogger, before stammering out. "Th-thirteen!"

"Good, you didn't forget to stop counting." Roxas replied, gently stroking Akeno's back with the flogger before smacking her across the back again with it ("Fourteen!"). "I'll let you off easy. Your ruined orgasm was punishment enough... this time."

"Thank you, Master!" Akeno cried. "I promise I won't step out of line aga- *smack* AHH! FIFTEEN!" After turning on the vibrating plugs in her ass and pussy again, Roxas returned to flogging his kinkiest peerage member across the back.

It took nearly two minutes before Roxas smacked Akeno across the back for the final time ("T-twenty f-f-five!"), and smirked as he admired his handiwork. Akeno's back and butt alike were covered in light red marks from the flogging he'd given her, and the pussy-plug was coated in her juices from her first (ruined) orgasm, as a second one that he had mercilessly forced Akeno through around stroke twenty.

"Alright then, Akeno." Roxas spoke, turning the vibrations of both plugs down a setting, and walking over to her while tossing the flogger onto the ground. "I'm going to let you out now. Don't even think about moving. If you do, I'll have to stop you from being allowed to cum when you want, and I don't want to do that, as it's extra work for me. So, do both of us a favour, and stay still."

Akeno could only mumble out a "Yes, Sir." as Roxas walked around the bed, letting Akeno loose from the cuffs that restrained her by her wrists and ankles. She remained docile as Roxas picked her up (an extremely easy feat for the centuries-old Nephalem), turned her around, and placed her back onto the bed so she was on her back, and fastened her into the cuffs.

"Alright, bitch." Roxas addressed Akeno, admiring the sight of her naked body restrained and ready for his usage. "Start your counting over again every time I strike you."

Akeno nodded, and let out a shriek when Roxas brought the flogger squarely down on her huge breasts. She writhed in simultaneous agony and delight as she began counting again. "O-one!"

During the nine seconds Roxas elected to wait between her first strike and the second one, he upped the vibrations of the vibrating plugs in Akeno's pussy and ass back to the medium setting (the one he used when he had started flogging her), and as she let out a soft moan of pleasure, brought down the flogger on her slim waist.

Akeno screamed again, and stammered out "T-two!"

Roxas walked over to Akeno, and stuck the index and middle fingers of the hand that wasn't holding the flogger into her mouth, quietly instructing her to suck on them, which Akeno did for the ten seconds she was allowed. Once these ten seconds passed, Roxas quickly pulled his digits out of Akeno's mouth (right when Akeno was preparing to tip her head up and take more of the fingers into her mouth) and brought the flogger down on her lower waist.

Another shriek left Akeno's mouth, followed by a shout of "Three!"

Akeno was more well-behaved for the four minutes that Roxas flogged her front. By the end of it, her front looked to be in a similar state as her back (which was what Roxas was going for) and she shuddered as her twenty-five floggings had ended.

"Very good, slut." Roxas gently praised Akeno, as he undid the restraints on her ankles, and adjusted the cuffs that were attached to her wrists so they were longer, causing Akeno to slide down the bed a little more, with her arms still above her head. "You took your floggings well, and made your King very happy."

Roxas could practically smell Akeno's excitement at being praised as he got onto the bed and pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds, before pulling away. A thin line of saliva connected their mouths for a second or two before it broke, and all of it dropped onto Akeno's face, along with the trail of spit that Roxas had gobbed onto her earlier. The silver-haired Nephalem took a corner of the sheet Akeno lay on and used it to wipe his saliva off her face.

"Th-thank you, Master." Akeno replied. She shuddered as Roxas reached down and pulled her pussy-plug out of her cunt, and idly licked all her juices off it. "D-do you like your slut's juices, Master?"

"I do." Roxas replied as he turned the pussy-plug off and tossed it aside. "They taste like a horny servant girl who wants nothing more than to get fucked like the dirty whore she is." And without a second to spare, Roxas plunged his cock right into Akeno's pussy, making Akeno scream out in pleasure as he began quickly thrusting into her cunt.

As he did so, he turned up the vibrations of the butt-plug to a higher level than normal, but not to the level where the vibration would become painfully intense. He smirked as Akeno's loud moans of pleasure returned, and held onto her waist as he began fucking her.

"F-fuck!" Akeno cried through her moans. She bit down on her lip and threw her head back as the moans overtook her again.

"You like?" Roxas asked, not slowing down as he smirked down at Akeno. "You like Master's cock in your slutty cunt?"

"I LOVE MASTER'S COCK IN MY SLUTTY CUNT!" Akeno screamed as Roxas slammed into her cunt, the feeling of his balls slapping against her tingling cunt bringing her closer and closer to . "I LOVE BEING MASTER'S DIRTY PRIESTESS!"

"Hm. Master's dirty Priestess, huh?" Roxas mused, as he moved his hand upward and roughly groped Akeno's breast. "That has a nice ring to it. I like it."

Roxas continued to fuck the blindfolded and collared Akeno, only slowing down occasionally to lean forward and fiercely kiss her in order to silence her screams. Like he did when he face-fucked her until he climaxed in her mouth earlier, it didn't take too long, after Roxas started going extra-hard inside his ultra-submissive Bishop, for him to start building up to his second orgasm of the afternoon, as opposed to Akeno, who was crashing through her fifth.

As Roxas grunted and blew his load right into Akeno's waiting pussy, he was mentally thankful that he had the foresight to magically seal the room that he and Akeno were in, for her shrieks and screams of pleasure would've been heard throughout the entirety of the Gremory Manor.

And likely caused permanent deafness to anyone in said Gremory Manor within minutes.

Roxas was silent as he pulled out of Akeno's pussy, and summoned the pussy-plug that he'd cleaned with his tongue earlier, and inserted it back into the pussy that he'd just brutally screwed, trapping his cum inside Akeno and keeping it from leaking it out onto the sheets.

"Alright, dirty Priestess." Roxas addressed Akeno, in a low tone. "When I uncuff you, you're going to get on your hands and knees on this bed for me. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yes R- Master!" Akeno replied, catching herself before she found herself on the receiving end of another of Roxas' sexual punishments. The last one she recalled involved Roxas making her cook dinner for Palutena, Akasha, Penemue and Valian (when those four women, plus her, were the only ones that lived under the same roof as her now-King), while completely naked, with butt and pussy-plugs in her asshole and cunt, and being forced to constantly be on the edge of orgasm as she watched the four of them eat.

When Roxas undid the cuffs around Akeno's wrists, she immediately shifted herself onto her hands and knees, as her King had instructed. She shook a bit from holding herself in such a position after such a long time of being tied down, flogged and fucked, but managed to keep herself upright.

"Good girl." Roxas praised his Bishop, the bed creaking slightly as he positioned himself behind her and reached into her asshole in order to pull the plug out of her asshole. Tossing it aside, Roxas adjusted his position on the bed, and (slightly slower than when he fucked her pussy) began thrusting into Akeno's tight asshole, with the layer of cum (both his cum and Akeno's ladycum) on his cock serving as a decent enough lubricator.

"HMM~!" Akeno arched her back and cried out as Roxas immediately began speeding up while fucking her ass. The sound of his hips slapping against Akeno's large ass permeated the room, as well as Akeno's moans as Roxas reached around and pinched her nipples, which were harder than diamond by this point from all the hot shit Akeno had gone through this afternoon, which those moans only getting louder from Roxas re-activating the vibrator/plug inside her pussy to the high setting that the butt-plug inside her ass was at while he was fucking her pussy.

Roxas only smirked as his hands trailed to Akeno's ass (which was still slightly glowing red from the number of times he'd flogged it earlier). After forcibly groping Akeno's ass for a few seconds, Roxas raised his hand and delivered a sharp smack to Akeno's right ass-cheek, making her throw her head back and gasp in pleasure, with that gasp turning to another moan as he did the same with her left ass-cheek.

"H-how does your cock feel inside your dirty P-priestess' ass, Master?" Akeno asked, turning around to where she knew Roxas was kneeling (even if she couldn't see him, thanks to the blindfold on her face).

"Like it's gonna fucking explode at any moment." Roxas replied, smacking Akeno's ass again. "But that just shows that even your little asshole knows how to please its user's owner. And I love that." he smacked Akeno's ass yet again, making his Bishop shriek in pleasure and cum all over the plug in her cunt, but Roxas didn't stop thrusting into her ass.

Though Akeno writhed and moaned, dropping the front of her body down to the bed so she was face down, and leaving her ass in the air, Roxas refused to let her move too much under his strong hand, as well as his strong cock, which he thrusted faster and faster into Akeno's asshole, determined to blow his final load of the afternoon into her ass, because he didn't want the third of her three holes to feel left out, after he'd came in the other two.

It only took a moment or two, but eventually, it happened. Roxas held himself inside Akeno's ass, which seemed to tighten still further around his cock, as rope after rope of his hot, sticky baby-making milk shot inside his raven-haired Bishop's tight asshole, and he held himself there for a full minute, having to pant himself from how hard he'd fucked the daughter of one of the only women he could say he was afraid of.

Roxas tore the silk blindfold off Akeno's face, threw it off the bed and onto the floor, and undid the collar around her neck before throwing it onto the floor as well, before pulling out of Akeno's ass, returning the butt-plug to her butthole, turning the vibration of the pussy-plug off, and landing on his bed where he looked upon his gorgeous Bishop, who shakily turned herself around to look upon her silver-haired King.

"Th-that..." Akeno was finding it difficult to form words from how much she had been destroyed. "Was the best fuck I've had in years. Master."

"You can call me Roxas now, Akeno." Roxas replied, idly waving a hand. "Go start cleaning yourself up. I'll join you in a minute."

Giving a tired smile, Akeno slid off of Roxas' bed, and walked (slightly shakily) into Roxas' en-suite bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Roxas could hear the sounds of the shower beginning to run as he waved his hand, and magically returned the blindfold, collar, flogger and cuffs to the sex dungeon back in the human world, before getting out of bed himself.

After magically fixing the sheets on his bed, the naked silver-haired Nephalem with the power level of a Super Devil walked over to his en-suite bathroom, and joined his favourite Bishop in the shower.

 **Fuck. It's been a while since I got to write a hardcore BDSM lemon. Hope you all enjoyed Roxas getting it on with arguably the kinkiest member of his peerage. If you did, write me a review. If you didn't... still, write me a review. It make me feel better to know I'm getting feedback in this little side-series.**


End file.
